A time to party
by SSDUlgyGreenTie
Summary: Oliver surprise Shane with a special party.
1. Chapter 1:Engagement Party

_**Anything in italics is written by MW. I don't own any of it mu take on their future. Enjoy please review. The song belongs to Keb' Mo.**_

Oliver and Shane arrived at the Mailbox Grille at 7 sharp. Joe had told him not to be early. Oliver had listened; a son should always listen to his father. As they walked to the door they noticed that the place was dark.

"Oliver, are you sure he said to meet them here?" Shane asked looking inside.

"Yes, that is what he told me." Oliver answered as he reached for the door handle pulling to open the door. Oliver motioned with his hand for her to enter. Shane smiled and slowly entered. Oliver followed close behind moving beside her after he was through the door. As they passed the glass wall the lights flipped on and everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Oliver smiled as Shane jumped a little.

"Oliver, did you know about this?" Shane asks as she punches him in the shoulder. He just stood there and smiled at her.

Everyone gathered around the couple to congratulate them. Shane feels a tug on her arm. "Aunt Shane!" She looks down into the big brown eyes of a brown haired little girl. Shane bends down to pick up Victoria Ardis Dorman.

"Hi Sweetie" Shane says as she gives her a big hug.

"Mommy says you and Uncle Oliver are getting married." The little girls say with a big smile.

"Yes, sweetie we are." Shane response as Oliver moves closer to them he puts his arm around Shane's waist. He leans close to Victoria and asks her. "So how would you like to be our flower girl?"

The little girl beams brightly "YES! Uncle Oliver. Do I get to wear a pretty dress?" She asks. Shane and Oliver smile at her and both answer

"Yes." Victoria wraps her arms around both Oliver and Shane.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

They both respond. Shane put her down and she runs over to her brother.

"I get to be the flower girl in Uncle Oliver and Aunt Shane's wedding." Victoria says as she jumps up and down.

Rita and Norman smile at each other as they watch their children.

Shane looks around the Grille the decorations are hung for the party; there are lights and strings of letters around the room. There is a small cake in the shape of a USPS shipping box. Written on top of the cake "Congratulations Oliver and Shane". Live music began to play from the far corner of the room as Shane and Oliver made their way toward the music there was Gabe at the mic with Hattie by his side. Their other guest included Norman, Rita and their twins Victoria and Oliver, Joe and Kathleen and Ramon.

Oliver had arranged for Becky to fly in. Oliver had also planned for Shane's mom to be there, but do to an unexpected cold she was unable to make the trip.

Gabe begins to play "She just wants to Dance". Oliver asks Shane to dance and the rest of the group joins them on the dance floor. They continue to dance to a few more songs. Then Gabe returns to the microphone and asks for Oliver to join him on stage. Shane looks at Oliver and asked.

"What is going on?"

Oliver just smiles and kisses her cheek. "You will see."

Oliver joins Gabe and Joe on stage as Gabe and Joe begin to play "Every Morning" Oliver steps up to the microphone, looks at Shane and starts to sing to her.

 _Every mornin' an' every evenin'_  
 _Every day I, I think of you_

_The way you love me, through and through_  
 _And when I'm with you, it feels like heaven_  
 _And you're an angel,_ _holdin'_ _me_

_Your sweet, sweet lovin', it sets me free_  
 _And in my wildest, imagination_  
 _I could never, imagine you_

_Lovin' me as much as, as I do you_  
 _And it may be winter, it may be fall_  
 _I might have plenty or_ _nothin'_ _at all_

_But, baby, I'll be there whenever you call, ever you call_  
 _'Cause every mornin' and every evenin'_  
 _Every day I, I think of you_

_The way you love me, through and through_  
 _The way you love me, through and through_

As the song ends Shane is in tears she walks up to Oliver who steps off the stage and takes her into his arms. She kisses him passionately.

As their lips part, she whispers "Oh Oliver that was beautiful thank you I Love you."

"I love you too. "Oliver whispered back.

Everyone surrounded the couple. Joe patted Oliver on the back saying, "That's my boy."

After everyone moved back to the chairs to eat dinner, Shane walked over to Rita and asked to speak to her. Shane and Rita moved over to the side of the party.

"Rita, I was wondering if you be my Matron-of-Honor?"

"I would be honored Shane to stand up with you as you and Oliver pledge your love and your lives to each other."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Oliver is talking to Norman. " Norman, would you be my best man?"

"I would be honored to Oliver." The men hug and return to the party.

Oliver and Shane meet back on the dance floor for one last dance. Once the dance is over they go over and find Ollie to talk to him. Oliver picks him up and Shane asks him

"Ollie how would you like to be our ring bearer?"

The boy answers with a soft voice "Yes, I would." He gives them a big hug. "I love you guys.

"We love you too." Ollie runs over to his sister. " I get to be the ring bearer!" He says with pride.

Oliver takes Shane in his arms and whispers in her ear.

"Is it ok if we have a few of those?"

Shane turns her head and looks at him with the biggest smile and says.

" I thought you would never ask." She kisses him passionately.

As the party comes to an end everyone says their goodbyes. Oliver and Shane make plans to have dinner the next day with Joe and Kathleen. Shane, Rita, Victoria and Becky make plans to go dress shopping the following weekend since Becky will be in town for a week. Oliver offers his arm to Shane and the head out of the Grille and walk back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2:Talking with Dad

On Thursday night while Oliver was at choir practice Shane decided to go over to see Joe. She got out of her car and started to walk to the front of the house. She hears music playing so she walks around the backside of the house where he is sitting by the fire playing his guitar.

"Hi Joe" Shane says as she walks up the slight hill to where he is sitting. Joe stops playing and turns around.

"Hello Shane, how are you doing this evening? Joe said with a smile. He gets up and turns toward her.

"I'm doing good Joe, how are you?" She walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"I am doing well. How are the wedding plans?" He asks as he moves back to where he was sitting. "Have a seat." She sits down next across from him.

"Wedding plans are going well. We have the church and the hall reserved. We have flowers, cake, music and our colors all pick out. I am going with Rita, Becky and Victoria this weekend to look for dresses." She beams.

Well it sounds like everything is coming along." Joe smiles "So what brings you here this evening?"

"Well Joe I thought I would come by to visit while Oliver is busy with choir practice." She pauses for a moment. "I was also wanting to talk to you about a detail concerning the wedding. Oliver and I have spoken about a couple of things and He felt comfortable with me talking them over with you for both of us. He feels that it is very important for you and I to become better acquainted. Since my Dad has been gone from my life for a very long time and he is no longer alive for me to have a father daughter relationship with. He said he would be ok with sharing his dad with me." Shane pauses again to let it all sink in.

"I am honored to be here as a father figure to you Shane. I see how much you love my son and how much he loves you." Joe gets up walks over to her takes her hands and pulls her to her feet and takes her into a hug. Once he releases her from his embrace. Shane looks at him and smiles.

"So, Joe, I also wanted to say that I have not known what is it like to have a father around since I was a child. I haven't known a fathers love and devotion in a very long time. I see how much love you have for Oliver and how devoted to him you are. You came looking for Oliver even though he was not wanting to have a relationship with you. You pursued a relationship with him even when he didn't want you around. You did all of those things that my dad didn't do for me."

Shane starts to tear up but blinks back the tears. She takes a few moments to look out over the mountains and calm herself. She looks back at him and continues.

"So, the main reason that I came to visit tonight is I would like to ask you a very special question."

Shane pauses and turns to look out at the mountains again

After a few minutes have passed Joe asks "Shane, what is this request that you have for me?'

Shane looks at Joe and smiles. "Well Joe, I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle."

Joe smiles and pulls her into a hug again. "I would be honored to walk you down the aisle Shane."

"Thank you, Joe." Shane says with emotion in her voice

Joe holds her at arm's length and smiles.

"Shane, I think it would be ok if you called me Dad."

"Ok Dad. Shane smiles at him. "I like the sound of that and I just want to tell you how proud I am that you will be my father-in-law"

"Thank you, Shane I am proud and honored for you to be my daughter-in-law."


	3. Chapter 3: A night In

The characters and the music is not mine. The second song is "Run to You" by Lea Michele.

Oliver arrived at Shane's house he was a half hour early for their dinner. She said she wanted to stay in and cook for him. He wasn't sure what to expect due to her salad making abilities. As he approached her door he could hear _"She Just Wants to Dance" by Keb' Mo_ playing loudly from inside the house. He started to knock but realized she probably wouldn't hear him. He checked the door it was unlocked so he turned the knob slowly and opened the door, not prepared for what he found on the other side of the door. There she was dancing in the center of her living room in a t-shirt and skirt he had never seen her look more beautiful. The way she moved sent a wave of emotions through him, he wanted to step up behind her and take her in his arms and move with her. Wanted to feel her body against his as he had so many times before. Dancing was what they did together, but this was different, this feeling was different, it was almost primal. Oliver started to move towards her as she slowed down the music ended and the song changed this one was slower he had not heard it before but it was slow and it was a song he could dance to. As she turned around to face him he took her in his arms and started to move to the rhythm of the song letting it lead him. As the song played he listened to the words they touched him in his very soul. Shane smiled as they danced, she would follow him anywhere.

 _The city sky's feeling dark tonight  
We're back to back with our heads down  
Just look at me, give me more tonight  
Just give me more of your love now  
_

He had so much love to give to her. So many words to say but nothing came out. They held each other's gaze getting lost in each other eyes.

 _Let's set fire to the lonely night  
You're beautiful when you look at me  
Let's give love another life_

She was so beautiful. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life dancing with her.

 _Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine  
Just call my name on the edge of the night  
And I'll run to you, I'll run to you_

 _I would run to you, if you want me to  
Just give me some kind of reason  
I'll take the pain, take it all away  
Just give it some kind of meaning_

She had taken all the pain. She helped him find peace.

 _Let's let go, let it be the start  
You know I'm feeling the same thing  
Let's let go of our broken hearts  
_

She had healed his broken heart she had giving him so much hope and love that sometimes it overwhelmed him so much.

 _Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine  
Just call my name on the edge of the night  
And I'll run to you, I'll run to you_

He know he would always be safe in her arms she would never hurt him. She would never leave him his heart was hers and his soul was made for her they were a perfect match.

 _Even if it's gonna break me, love  
Gonna make my way to you  
Anyway it's gonna take me, love  
I run to you  
I run to you  
Run, run_

He would always run to her, to her open arms.

 _Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine  
Just call my name on the edge of the night  
And I'll run to you  
I'll run to you_

 _Even if it's gonna break me, love  
I run to you  
_

As the song ended Oliver dipped Shane as he brought her back up to him they we so close as close as they had been that evening in the DLO when he was still married and unable to express how he was feeling in the moment. Now in this moment he could express how and what he was feeling. All of that the love he had for her. Looking into her eyes he moved his face towards her as their lips met it was unlike any kiss they had shared up to this point. Everything was in that kiss, the passion and longing the love they both had for each other, touch their very souls. They would both always be safe in each other's arms.

Shane smile and said "Hello Oliver, that was some greeting. You're a little early though."

"No, I was right on time, I wouldn't have see the show if I had not come in when I did." Oliver gave her a mischievous smile. "Mmm, something smells good. "

"Yes it will be ready soon. I need to finish getting ready. It should be done by the time I'm ready." Shane went to move Oliver pulled her back to him and kissed her again. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked

"Yes, if you would please set the table and pour us some wine. I have a bottle sitting in the fridge." Thank you, Oliver, I will be right back out." Shane left the living room and headed to her room to finish getting dress.

About 20 minutes later she returned to find the table set, candles lit and a wine class poured for each of them. He had also place two yellow roses in a vase in the center of the table. She went into the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven. There stood Oliver in her yellow flowered apron with oven mitts on pulling their dinner out of the oven. Shane thought to herself, was it possible for him to look more handsome. There was just something about him in her kitchen taking care of things for her. Did he understand what effect he was having on her. She didn't think it was possible for her to love him anymore then she already did. After Oliver had put the pan down she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her face into his back. She pulled back a little bit holding back tears she whispered, "I love you" Oliver turned around not breaking their contact and put his arms around her. "I love you too" He said as he kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to eat?" She nodded yes. They made their way to the table with all the food and sat down to dinner.

Once they finished dinner they cleared the table and washed the dishes together. After they had finished they made their way to the porch swing. They sat on the swing for the rest of the evening. It had been a wonderful evening. Giving them both an understanding of what their hope for the future was.


	4. Chapter 4: One Year

Oliver arrived at Shane's promptly at 7 to pick her up for work. Since becoming a couple he had been picking her up for work so they could start the day off together. He loved starting the day off with her. Since becoming engaged she had giving him a key so if he arrived before she had a chance to unlock the door he would be able to come right in, this morning though he had his hands full. Today was the one year anniversary of their first date. He had a big day planed for her. They were starting with coffee since they had met at the Denver Bean Coffee Cart. Carefully he moved as close to the doorbell as he could and rang the bell without dropping the coffee or the other gift he had for her.

"Oliver, its open come on in!" She yelled from the other side of the door. Oliver rang the bell again. "Oliver what are you doing I said to come on in." she mumbled as she flung the door open in frustration

"Oliver what's wrong I said to come on…" her voice trailed off when she seen a large bouquet of yellow roses in front of her where Oliver's face should have been and next to them were two cups of coffee. Her face lit up as Oliver answered her unfinished question.

"Sweetheart it's a little hard to open a door with my hands full." Oliver smiled behind the flowers. "These are for you my dear" He said as he handed her the bouquet. She took the flowers from him and stepped back in to the room so he could enter. She closed the door behind him and buried her nose in the flowers smelling their sweet fragrance.

"Thank you Oliver they are beautiful." She said as she gave him a kiss. "I'll go put them in some water." She made her way to the kitchen found a vase and added some water to it and placed the flowers in the water and sat them on her kitchen table where she would be able to see them when she came home.

Oliver had followed her into the kitchen and placed their coffee on the counter it was then that he realized what she was wearing. Shane was still in her bath robe and slippers. He smiled as he watched her move about her kitchen finding what she need to keep the flowers looking their best. He loved it when he caught her before she ready for the day. She was beautiful and he wasn't sure he would breathe again. When Shane turned around she seen he was watching her. She smiled at him, he walked over to her took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When their lips parted he said. "Love you, Happy Anniversary Shane."

She smiled and kissed him again and said, "Happy Anniversary Oliver, love you too."

She went to move away from him but he held on. "Oliver, I really need to finish getting ready otherwise we are going to be late."

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are? He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes "I could say you were with the boss." He said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow at the thought of using that s an excuse. She smiled at him and said "Oliver, I really do need to get ready." She kissed him and slipped out of his grasp. "I'll be back in a little bit." She said over her shoulder as she headed to her bedroom. Once he heard the door close Oliver went out to the porch and grabbed the cooler that he had brought with him. He brought it back into the house and set the table with breakfast he had made for her.

A little while later Shane came back into the kitchen and saw the meal Oliver had prepared for her.

"Oliver" she gushed as she walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him towards her and kissed him sweetly. "This looks amazing and delicious. Thank you." They sat down to eat the meal he had prepared for them once they had finished he cleaned up their mess. Shane gathered up her things for work, Oliver came up behind slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck. He whispered in her ear and she giggled and he smiled "Shall we go McInerney." He asked

"Yes, we shall Mr. O'Toole"


End file.
